


Die Zukunft gehört uns

by eurydike



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: Was bringt es, durch die ganze Welt zu reisen, wenn du nicht nach Hause zurück kannst?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tomorrow is ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128570) by [Contra (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Contra). 



> Am 28. Mai 2016 ist etwas passiert, das ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte: Fußball ist in mein Leben getreten, hat mir die Augen dafür geöffnet, was ich in den letzten zwanzig Jahren, seit ich zum letzten Mal gespannt eine Meisterschaft am Fernsehen verfolgte, verpasst habe und hält mich seither in seinem Bann. Danke, Antoine, hast du gut hingekriegt, an sich trägst du die Hauptschuld, aber mittlerweile versuchen Fernando und Guti geflissentlich, dir den Rang abzulaufen. Wie man an dieser Übersetzung hier sehen kann, ist dies zumindest in einer Hinsicht einem dieser drei Spieler schon gelungen: Einige Geschichten, die ich über Guti (und Raùl) gefunden habe, treffen meinen Geschmack und haben in mir die Lust geweckt, sie zu übersetzen. Ich kann nichts widerstehen, das einen traurig-melancholischen Unterton hat. So ist das.

Der Sommer in Istanbul ist heiß und erinnert Guti an Spanien. Das ist gut so, denn er glaubt nicht, dass er an einem kälteren Ort leben könnte. Und doch ...

(Die Partys in Istanbul sind genauso wild wie die in Madrid, aber er hat das Gefühl, er müsse hier mehr trinken und mehr und _mehr_ , damit er zu dieser Leichtigkeit zurückfindet, die zuhause ganz normal war. Also trinkt er und ruft Raúl nicht an und denkt

Istanbul ist so schrecklich viel kälter als Spanien.)

Der Sommer in Katar ist heiß, aber das merkt man ohnehin nicht wirklich, denn es hat überall Klimaanlagen. Und es regnet weit weniger als in Deutschland oder Madrid.

(Manchmal fährt Raúl einfach aus der großen, leuchtenden Stadt hinaus in die Wüste. Dort steigt er aus dem Wagen, verlässt den klimatisch angenehmen Raum und lässt sich an der Sonne schmoren. Danach ist er ganz müde und erschöpft.

Und betet immer noch um Regen.)

In Istanbul beendet Guti seine Karriere. (Hier ist Fußball nicht dasselbe, es ist nicht dasselbe ohne Real Madrid. Er denkt, ich habe während meiner Karriere lange genug Dingen nachgejagt, die ich nicht haben konnte, aber Real Madrid gehörte nie dazu und wird auch jetzt nicht unerreichbar sein.) Er kehrt also zurück, um Madrids Jugendmannschaft zu trainieren (und er liebt Kinder, aber er kommt nicht umhin, in einigen der Jungen sich selbst und Raúl zu sehen).

Er denkt, wenn er jemals zurückkommen sollte, kommt er hier her.

(Und falls ich ihn die ganze Zeit vermissen sollte, tue ich das zumindest zu meinen Bedingungen.)

Zu dem Zeitpunkt ist Raúl in New York und findet dort nicht, was er sucht. (An einem grauen Morgen im Januar merkt er nämlich, dass das nicht der Regen ist.) Madrid geht ihm die ganze Zeit nicht aus dem Kopf.

(Eines Tages fällt ihm die Entscheidung ganz leicht. Er schaut im Central Park ein paar Kindern zu, wie sie einen Ball umher kicken, und da weiß er es. Er weiß, was er will, was er immer wollte und immer schon wusste. Er ruft den Leiter der Madrider Jugendmannschaft an. Fünf Monate darauf zieht er um.)

(Guti wiederzusehen tut nicht so weh wie es sollte, wie er es erwartet hat. Da steht er und lächelt, während er mit den Jungs spricht. Raúl fährt sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und denkt, zuhause, zuhause, _ich bin zuhause_ und ruft den anderen eine Begrüßung zu.

Die Kinder kommen alle zu ihm hergelaufen und zittern praktisch vor Aufregung. Gutis Lächeln mag nicht mehr dasselbe sein wie früher, aber es ist noch da und gut und _genug_. Raúl gibt Umarmungen, verteilt Autogramme und die Zukunft gehört ihnen.)

**Author's Note:**

> Etwas Kurzes, nicht allzu Schmerzhaftes zum Anfang. Guti und Raúl hätten an sich ein Happy End verdient. Wenn ihnen das schon in Wirklichkeit nicht zuteil wurde, dann doch wenigstens mal in einer Geschichte. 
> 
> (Falls jemand Contra, den/die Autor/in des Originals kennt und denkt, dass er/sie nicht einverstanden damit wäre, dass man sein/ihr Werk übersetzt, bitte sofort bei mir melden und ich nehme die Übersetzung wieder vom Netz.)


End file.
